Disciple Recordings
Disciple Recordings is an independent label founded by Rob Talbott (Dodge of Dodge & Fuski/JVST SAY YES) and Ross Burr (Myro/1/2 of Astronaut) in 2013. Disciple was originally founded as a sister label to Never Say Die Records, but late 2017 saw the separation of them and Disciple due to vocal allegations and disputes from SKisM (The label holder of Never Say Die) to the former Never Say Die artist Dodge & Fuski (before Fuski returned) and Myro. The releases on the label mostly comprise of dubstep, but have branched into drum & bass and various other genres in bass music such as electronica. Artists * 12th Planet * Barely Alive * Dodge & Fuski/JVST SAY YES * Diamond Eyes ''(Former Member) * Dirtyphonics * Dubloadz (Former Member) * Eliminate * Fox Stevenson * Hatcha (Former Member) * Modestep * Myro/Astronaut * Oliverse * Oolacile (Former Member) * Panda Eyes (Former Member) * PhaseOne * Terravita * The Others (Former Member) * Truth (Former Member) * Virtual Riot * Virus Syndicate Associated Artists * 501 * 5OHMAN * Ace Aura * Adair * Antiserum * Apashe * Au5 * Aweminus * Bandlez * Bare * Bare Noize * BAR9 * Bossfight * Brillz * Bukez Finezt * Centron * Chibs * Chime * Command Q * Compa * Crichy Crich * Culprate * Cynematic * Datsik * DC Breaks * Decimate * Dirtyloud * DKS * DMVU * Downlink * Draeden * Dubsidia * Ekko & Sidetrack * Elijah Moore * Emperor * Eptic * Evol Intent * Far Too Loud * FuntCase * G-Buck * Getter * Habstrakt * Henry Fong * Herobust * High Maintenance * Hydraulix * Indiekai * INFEKT * IVORY * Jakes * Jarvis * J:Kenzo * JLEON * Joe Ford * Jonas Minor * Krafty Nuts * Kompany * Krimer * Lektrique * Lelijveld * London Nebel * Liquid Stranger * LUMBERJVCK * Macky Gee * MADGRRL * Maksim * Malux * Mayhem * Megalodon * Messinian * Mob Tactics * MONXX * More Plastic * MUZZ * MVRDA * Nasko * Nick Thayer * Original Sin * Oski * Pierce * P0gman * Pegboard Nerds * Phetsta * Posij * Protohype * QUEST * QUIX * RaceCarBed * Retrospect * Rickyxsan * Samplifire * Scamp * Sekai * ShockOne * Skope * SLANDER * Smooth * Sonny Banks * Spag Heddy * Splitbreed * Spock * Stylust * Subtronics * Sullivan King * Supreme * TC * Teddy Killerz * Teminite * The Arcturians * The Brig * The Frim * The Prototypes * The Upbeats * Tisoki * Tommy Boy * Torro Torro * Trampa * Tristam * Trolley Snatcha * Trumpdisco * Twine * TYNAN * UZ * Vaski * Xilent * Youngsta * Zuko Associated Labels * Disciple: Round Table (Sister Label) * Firepower Records * Monstercat Media * Never Say Die Records (Former Sister Label) * SectionZ Records Albums * Disciple 01: Purgatory (2014) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 1 (2014) * #BeatportDecade Dubstep (2014) * Reinforcements Vol. 1 (2015) * Disciple 02: The Second Coming (2015) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 2 (2015) * Reinforcements Vol. 2 (2015) * Reinforcements Vol. 3 (2016) * Disciple 03: Risen (2016) * Reinforcements Vol. 4 (2016) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 3 (2016) * Disciple 04: Apocalypse (2017) * Disciple X Jericho (2018) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 4 (2018) * Disciple 05: Rapture (2018) * Disciple X Miniladd (2018) * Disciple 06: Mark of the Beast (2019) * Disciple 07: Seven Deadly Sins (2019) * Disciple Alliance Vol. 5 (2019) * Disciple 08: Resurrection (2019) * Disciple 09: Dragonborn (2019) Releases Category:Record label